


The Exchange of a Dictionary

by Hokkaido_Pumpkin



Series: The Journals of Party Member O'Brien [1]
Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: Gen, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokkaido_Pumpkin/pseuds/Hokkaido_Pumpkin
Summary: Hi! This is a part of a few scenes that I rewrote from 1984 for a literature project. I was proud of it, so why not post it here?---O'Brien had a plan. It all began with a dictionary.
Series: The Journals of Party Member O'Brien [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603714
Kudos: 8





	The Exchange of a Dictionary

O’Brien was behind Winston as he walked down the corridor, waiting for Winston to realize his presence. He gave a small cough, trying to get the man to notice him. Winston stopped and turned abruptly, possibly a bit too abruptly.

This abruptness did not come exactly as a coincidence to O’Brien, as he could tell the man before him was scared. Why, he could not tell. Did he think that he was already caught, that the end had come? But it would not come so easily. It never does. O’Brien put a hand on Winston’s shoulder,trying to ease the man .He started speaking to Winston, using an especially polite tone. Gaining his trust was a major part of this plan.

“I had been hoping for an opportunity of talking to you,'' O'Brien started. “I was reading one of your Newspeak articles in the Times the other day . You take a scholarly interest in Newspeak, I believe?” O’Brien knew that this was not true, but said it anyway to start the conversation. By this point, Winston seemed to be less scared, his back straightening up, and his face looking up at O'Brien. 

“Hardly scholarly, I’m only an amateur . It’s not my subject. I have never had anything to do with the actual construction of the language”. It seemed like the man was quick to deny any specialty. ‘Either humility, or a desire not to be seen’ Tought O’Brien as he logged this somewhere in his memory. This could become useful.

O’Brien kept going, “But you write it so elegantly,'' He decided to slip in a memory. “That is not only my own opinion. I was talking to a friend of yours who is certainly an expert. His name has slipped my mind for a moment”. The sight realisation on Winston’s face showed that it was working. Mentioning an unperson he knew, even if it was dangerous, made it very easy to gain Winston’s trust. To make him think that O’Brien was an accomplice of his. 

He stopped, and Winston stopped as well. O’Brien resettled his spectacles, and went on. “What I had intended to say was that in your article I noticed you had used two words which have become obsolete. But they have only become so very recently. Have you seen the tenth edition of the Newspeak Dictionary?”.

Winston replied “No, I didn’t think it had been issued yet. We are still using the ninth in the Records department.” “The tenth edition is not due to appear for some months, I believe. But a few advance copies have been circulated. I have one myself. It might interest you to look at it perhaps?”. O’Brien was looking closely at Winston.

“Very much so”Winston replied, with an understanding seeping into his voice. At that moment, O’Brien had sealed Winston’s fate. He would be dealt with soon enough, but for now they were playing a game. One that was dealt in the party’s favour. 

O’Brien went on to the next part of the plan. ”Some of the new developments are most ingenious. The reduction of verbs-that is the point that will appeal to you, I think. Let me see, shall I send a messenger to you with the dictionary? But I am afraid I invariably forget anything of that kind. Perhaps you could pick it up at my flat at some time that suited you? Wait. Let me give you my address.” O'Brien looked around his pockets, and after a moment, produced a small leather covered notebook and his gold ink pencil. He started writing his address in the notebook, making sure that what he wrote was visible to those who might be watching through the telescreen. It would be troublesome for O’Brien if he was suspected of unorthodoxy, especially in the middle of this. He tore out the page which he wrote the address on, and gave it to Winston. 

“ I am usually at home during the evenings, If not my servant will give you the dictionary” (3)O’Brien said ending the conversation, and left Winston where he stood. The first part was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, congrats! Thanks for giving this a shot, and hope you enjoyed it. If you have any constructive feedback about my writing, please do not hesitate to comment it. 
> 
> Have a great day/evening! :D


End file.
